Transformers: Zeta
Transformers: Zeta is an upcoming cartoon animated television which based on the Transformers franchise. This series serve as an replacement to Transformers: Robots in Disguise (2015) when its over. Synopsis Millions of years ago, on a planet called Cybertron where a race called the Autobts who lived together in harmony. There, an adventurous, cheerful, cool and good-hearted 21-year-old Optimus Prime who dream of being an great Autobot leader like his father, Sentinel Prime. He see two Decepticon criminals and Optimus stop him. But, the criminals turn out to be the leader of the Decepticons, Megatron and his follow Decepticon, Shockwave. But, his father, Sentinel save him. But, Megatron and Shockwave escapes and goes to the prison and free their follow Decepticons; Starscream, Lockdown, Soundwave, and Stormcould. Than, Optimus, Sentinel and the Elite Guard to stopt hem. But, Megatron kills Optimus' father. Shockwave left his follow Decepticons even his brother, Megatron escape to their ship, the Nemesis Ship which reveal to be the Decpeticon, Tidal Wave. After that, Sentinel Prime gives his son the Martix of Leadership. Than, Optimus see a list which made by his father and learn that he was making a team for him which Megatron and his follow Decepticons escapes. Than, he formed Team Prime (consist of himself, his girlfriend Elita-One, his best friend Jazz, Elita-One's brother Bumblebee, an member of the Aerialbot Jetfire, the medic Ratchet, and the super-strong and mild-manned but a little bit dimwitted Bulkhead) to find the Decepticons and average his father's death. Than, Omega Supreme transforms into a carrier which become Team Prime's spaceship. Team Prime finds the Decepticons and both of their ships crash into a prehistoric Earth. Than, in the present day, 16-year-old Spike Witwicky and friends (his girlfriend Carly Spencer and his best friend and genius Chip Chase) finds the Nemesis Ship and Team Prime's ship. There for, both releash the Autobots and the Decepticons. Now, the Autobots and the Decepticons scan the vehicles of this planet. Now, Team Prime must stop the Decepticons' plan on taking over Earth and save the future of both Earth and Cybertron. Characters Autobots Team Prime * Optimus Prime: An 21-year-old Autobot who is cool, brave and very protective who have become the new leader of the Autobots after his father, Sentinel Prime was killed by Megatron and formed Team Prime. He brave, cool, and very protective to his teammates and ever, his girlfriend, Elita-One and his best friend Jazz. He wants to average his father's death. He transforms into a semi-truck. Voiced by Brian Blooms. * Elita-One: Optimus Prime's girlfriend and Bumblebee's overprotective sister, She helps Bumblebee with his homeworks. She never afraid to spark out of her minds, she is good with her human partner, Carly Spencer. She transforms into a sports car. Voiced by Grey DeLisle-Griffin. * Jazz: Optimus Prime's best friend and second-in-command of Team Prime. He loves music, he seen like an average Autobot. But, he is a master o fighting and shooting. He transform sinto a sports car. Voiced by Arif. S. Kinchen. * Bumblebee: Elita-One's 16-year-old brother who hate being overprotective by his sister. He maybe the youngest member of Team Prime. But, he is always helping his teammates. He finds the planet Earth enjoyable. He transforms into a mini-van. Voiced by Crispin Freeman. * Jetfire (Skyfire in Japan): An member of the Aerialbots who joins Team Prime after the Decepticons escapes. He is the only member of Team Prime who can fly. He fly fasts, he is rival to Starscream. He transforms into a jet fighter. Voiced by Troy Baker. * Ratchet: The medic of Team Prime, he is very kind with Bumblebee who is always welcome to help him out and trains him to be a great fighter. He sometimes think humans are weird and okward. But, his human partner, Chip helps him with his inventors. He transforms into a ambulance. Voiced by Jeffery Combs.' ' * Bulkhead: The muscle of Team Prime. He is Ratchet's partner and his is a little bit dimiwitted. But, he is really strong and try to make Optimus date with Elita so romantic. He transforms into a S.W.A.T. truck. Voiced by Bill Fagerbakke. Elite Guards Wreckers Dinobots Aerialbots Protectobots Technobots Buildobots Maximals Primes Other Autobots Decepticons Team Megatron * Megatron/Galvatron: The ruthless and heartless leader of the Decepticons, he wants all Autobots to be destroyed. He and his brother, Shockwave was caught on Optimus Prime and Sentinel Prime. Than, they free their follow Decepticons. He and Sentinel was once friends and was named after one of the original Thirteen Primes, Megatronus. He transforms into a tank. As Galvatron, he is now 50% as he was before. He still evil, ruthless, and heartless. As a triple changer, he transforms into a jet and a laser gun which are both cybertronian. Voiced by Frank Welker. * Starscream: * Soundwave: ** Ravage: ** Laserberk: ** Rumble: ** Frenzy: * Lockdown: * Stormcould: Team Shockwave * Shockwave: Megatron's brother and second-in-command. He and his brother was freeing their follow Decepticons. He left his follow Decepticons escape and goes to prison. Than, while Megatron and the Decpeticons was into coma, Shockwave escape and hides in he and his brother's secret lair. There, he make his own team, Team Shockwave (consist of himself, his wife Thunderblast, his son Shockblast, his best friend and mad scientist Knock Out, the muscle and kinda dimwitted Lugnut, his and Megatron's cousin Sixshot, and an female clone of Starscream named Slipstream) to take over Cybertron. He transforms into an cybertronian laser cannon. Voiced by Corey Burton. * Thunderblast: Shockwave's wife and Shockblast's mother. She can be a lethal fighting machine, she have the abilities of teleportal herself to different places, she fused with Slipstream to become Thunderstream. As a triple changer, she transforms into a cybertronian laser cannon and a jet fighter. Voiced by April Steward. * Shockblast: The only son of Shockwave and Thunderblast. He is the same age of Bumblebee who is his one and only rival, he somehow fused with his father to become Shockblastwave. He have three forms; a jet fighter, a motorcycle, and a cybertronian laser cannon. Voiced by Noah Schanpp. * Knock Out: * Lugnut: * Sixshot: * Slipstream: Insecticons Combaticons Stunticons Terrorcons Contrusticons Predacons Other Decepticons Humans Main Humans Other Humans Other Transformers Episodes click here... Category:Articles by Billy2009 Category:Series Category:Fan Fiction